


Jewellery

by elenilote



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Dress Up, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the oldest traditions was for the bride to decorate her feet in delicate jewellery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jewellery

“It’s an ancient custom, one of the few that have survived since Arlathan. I do not know the meaning of the patterns drawn except that they must always be exactly the same. The jewellery is the only thing I have left of my mother, and from her mother before her - all the way back to the beginning of our people. I…I hope it pleases you, I wanted to honour the old customs on this day…” the words came out in a rush and Merrill stopped, blushing to the tips of her pointed ears, suddenly unsure whether her betrothed would approve of such display.

“Sweet one…the patterns, the jewellery, everything about it is beautiful. You are beautiful, utterly captivating even without any adornments. But I am honoured that you would go to such lengths for me, you didn’t have to - you are perfect just in your self - but that you did…let’s enjoy them, shall we?” Isabela knelt down at the smaller woman’s feet and lifted a delicate foot in her lap, careful not to dislodge any of the jewellery. 

She brushed her lips gently first on one toe, then another until she had kissed each one in turn. Then she traced her fingers on the arch of the small foot and lifted her eyes up to meet Merrill’s wide-eyed gaze. 

”Delicious,” Isabela smiled, her tone playful, “just like the rest of you. Now…how about we leave this on for the night and I’ll show you just how much I love them…?”


End file.
